Breakfast at Denny's Not Tiffany's
by Kasey Marie
Summary: First fanfic, yo!  Everyone forgets Penelope's fake birthday, Reid makes it up to her.  Things start to heat up between the two.  Garcia/Reid.  I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THEM EITHER.
1. Uncultured GMan

Dr Spencer Reid was running to the elevator to go home after a day of filing. His job at the Behavioral Analysis Unit wasn't always that boring, but at that moment, there were no new cases. Reid was content on filing, he didn't always want to be shot at by some crazy serial killer. He caught the elevator just in time to find his good friend and fellow FBI agent Penelope Garcia. She was the technical analyst to turn to when you needed to find a name of a tricky UnSub, and currently she was crying.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" he asked. The doctor never liked to see his friends cry, but for some reason, it pained him even more when he saw Garcia crying.

"Oh my sweet Boy Wonder," she replied with a sniffle. "I wish you hadn't seen your All-Knowing Goddess in this condition. You see, no one remembered."

"Uh-" Reid had to admit, even with his sharp memory, he couldn't remember what he and the team had forgot. "Exactly what would that be?" he asked, expecting Garcia in full wrath because he asked. Instead she giggled.

"Your flinching like I bite, Junior G-man," she said. "Have you forgotten that I am an awesome and gentle Giant? Well if you must know what you all forgot, it is my fake birthday."

Sudden realization dawned on Reid. Penelope always had her birthday two months before her real birthday for reasons unknown. While he never understood it, it had always been tradition, and he felt ashamed that he broke it. He looked at the weeping figure of Penelope Garcia and a crazy and somewhat odd idea came upon him."

"Well I feel obliged to make up for the mistake Garcia," The doctor said. "Let's go out to the nearest restaurant and have a special fake birthday dinner. It is only about 8 o' clock. We can drive Esther." To his enjoyment, her face light up at the sound of go out and together they got out of the elevator and into the night for a fun fake birthday adventure.

The nearest restaurant turned out to be a Denny's. Not exactly a fake birthday hot spot, but it was affordable and who didn't want breakfast for dinner? Even though that breakfast might not be as tasty as it looked on the glossy menus. To Dr. Reid's dismay, the waitress was a big flirt.

"Welcome to Denny's," she cooed. "what will a fine man like yourself be having tonight?" The waitress purposefully ignored the fact that Spencer was with obvious company.

"Why do you ask my _date _first," the doctor said with emphasis. The perky smile of the waitress faltered a bit as she turned to Penelope.

"What will it be," she asked, this time without any cooing. Garcia glared at this waitress.

"Coffee and a Grand Slam, and please don't flirt with my birthday buddy." Garcia said. The waitress glared with quite malice.

"Um-" Reid spoke up, breaking the staring war. "Can I have eggs with some coffee please?"

"Coming up," the Waitress said as she stormed off.

"Charming," Penelope commented. "Do me a favor and don't tip her well."

"Hey who said I was paying?" The doctor joked. He then looked at his surroundings. The establishment was pretty shabby. The few that were eating here all looked like truckers stopping in Quantico for a refuel and food. The windows were in desperate need of a cleaning and the booth him and Penelope were sitting at had holes poked in them with stuffing visible. The light fixture above them swung slightly and the light bulb flashed on and off at sporadic times.

"the lights remind me of a philosophy joke. It's one of those how many does it take jokes-" He started to say, but Garcia cut him off.

"trust me I heard it, and it is not funny even after I googled the words in it." In his head, Reid agreed with her. The joke didn't get many laughs. He understood it fine though. He was reminded fondly of speaking to a class of college students and telling them the joke. He didn't get a single chuckle.

"so, what should we do after this?" Reid asked. He wanted Garcia to have fun on her fake birthday. He really did feel bad for missing it.

"Well there's a fair in town, it's got rides and games and booths and OMG, we need to go to the awesome fair! Pleasee?" Garcia rambled.

"Penelope, what is OMG?" Was she spelling out something? Was omg even a word? He didn't think so, and he read the dictionary before.

"My poor little uncultured Wonder Boy," Said Garcia. "You really don't know what OMG is?" Reid grinned sheepishly.

"Nope," he replied


	2. The Scrammbler is a Love Guru

**A/N: Eyo! I finally figured out how to put on an author's note. I know, I'm so sad. The meaning of the fake birthday gets explained in the first two paragraphs (were you expecting a long suspenseful chapter leading up to an explanation? well too bad, it is at the beginning and staying there) and this one is a bit short, one 496 words. A lot of my chapters will be in that range. Yes, Beakfast at Denny's is a misnomer.**

"So why do you have a _fake _birthday anyway?" Dr. Reid asked his date for the night, Penelope Garcia. They had since finished their less than satisfying meal at Denny's and were at the fair. Currently, they were waiting for the Scrambler, a spin ride, to end so they could get on.

Garcia smiled sheepishly. "It dates back to after my parents died. My eldest brother took the family in, but he could never remember anyones birthday. So I concocted this evil plan to have my birthday earlier in the year. All I had to do was make a harmless comment that it was my birthday that day, and all of my brothers fell for it," her smile turned to a full evil grin. "It's terrible, but I allways got my birthday early in the year."

Reid could not help but laugh. That had to be one of the best pranks ever pulled, an he wasn't even the pranking type, as many were pulled on him. "to this day, they still think it's your birthday?"

"to this day," Garcia chuckled. "what about your birthdays, boy wonder?" she asked

At this the doctor looked away. His family wasn't the kind that made big deals about your date of birth. "My mother made pies, only if it was a good day for her though." he answered. "then I would go to the book store and get myself a book using money she gave me, so we could read it. Did you know that the first birthday parties were actually used as a god omen. It was said that being around your friends chased bad spirits away. Everyone treated it as an excuse to party." The doctor shanged the subject, hinting that he didn't much want to talk about his past life. Garcia understood.

"Oh, lets get on, the ride stopped." the Tech said. It was odd to have Reid tell her a part of his life like that. Usually he was the secret keeper for the team, and he never told anyone his. They chose out a pod with a clown on the back and pit on the probably-not-saftey-tested seat belts. Garcia got on the right seat and Reid on the left.

The ride started, and within five seconds, it was going so fast that Reid felt himself being pulled toward Garcia. She was laughing hard, as the ride was enjoyable. He laughed along, his head on her shoulder. Looking up, he saw how beautiful she was. Her eyes were crinkled in amusement and her mouth curled in a smile. Suddenly, the doctors impulses gave him the shock of his life as he put his arm around Penelope and snuggled up to her.

"Spenser," she said his real name for the first time. "what are you-" but she was cut of by the sudden kiss Spencer leaned in to give. To Penelope's surprise, she kissed him back.


	3. Watch Out, We Just Put That Door There

**A/N: Third Chapter of Breakfast at Denny's is here. I just noticed that the title makes no sense... They had dinner at Denny's :P Well I won't change it because I like the used-to-be cleverness of it. He have so King Fisher and revelations and various other episodes hinted in there. I know J.J and Prentiss are gone but I can't help it, I heard they're coming back though, so it's all good. The title will make sense soon, bear with me until the chapter stops ok? **

The next day, Special Agent Penelope Garcia came to work with three things on her mind: coffee, a new friendly face to comfort her on a Friday night and the troll doll that particular man won her. She remembered fondly of the fair. After crazy awesome kiss moment, they went on various rides and, in spite of his constant protest against those "fixed carnival games" they shot some hoops at the three throw games. There that special guy won her a teddy bear. After that they went to the gift crane, supposedly an obvious "math equation" that could be easily solved with one try, where she got her special troll. She was so caught up on how fairy tale romantic yesterday was when she was startled by a familiar friendly voice.

"Hey there Baby girl, I tried reaching you at your house for some sweet flirting last night," Derrick Morgan greeted. "Are you mad at me woman?"

"Ah, enter my Chocolate Thunder. I must say I was busy celebrating my _fake birthday,_" She answered. "I see you have made up for your unworthiness." she pointed to a little pink package.

"I'm sorry Garcia, we were all swamped with files, I'll make it up to you," the agent said. "As for next year, Pretty Boy will have a bit more files than last year." he added with a wink.

"Not so fast my dreamy and creamy chocolate," the tech objected while opening her present. "Pretty Boy is off limit on the account that he took me out to a fair,"

What? Reid did the moves on Garcia. What? Morgan had to wrap his head around this, nah he was being nice, right? "er, what happened on your..."

"Date is a good enough word for it, thank you very much. He took me out to eat, we went to a fair, he even puckered up a bit, the little lover. I must say, I dig scrawny nerd more by the second."

"He kissed you? Is that shrimp trying to have his way with you?" Morgan slammed his fist on Garcia 's desk. "If he ever messes with you, no one will find whats left of him when I'm done with that-"

"Morgan! Come to your senses, Spencer is not having his way with me, I invited him inside after words but he rejected it, hes a gentlemen, not crazy guy about to shoot me. It's insane cop all over again with you!*" Garcia shamed Morgan. But still, Morgan was going to confront the squirt, to make sure. He sighed.

"does he make you happy?" he asked

" Yes he does." the tech answered. Well that was enough for Morgan.

"If he ever screws around, you call me," Morgan said, though now that he thought about it, the fact that Reid would hurt her was a little absurd. Still, he needed to talk to Spencer.

Morgan was just walking out of Penelope's office when he almost ran into Reid, carrying a tray with five Styrofoam cups of coffee. _I guess he's a good guy, _He thought. _Everyday he does coffee run, doesn't even complain. _

"Ah, Morgan. Nice day, huh? Sunny, did you know that the ancient Egyptians worshiped the sun in the form of one of their go-" Reid started, but Morgan interrupted

"Your dating Garcia?" He said.

"Um, is that a question?" Reid was never sure with Morgan. "Well I am if that's what your asking, oh, your coffee is here, extra dark I believe?

"Never mind the coffee, your dating Pen. That girl is a sister to me and if you ever do anything to hurt her then I will kick your skinny white as-"

"Morgan!" Agent Jennifer Jareau interrupted. "Let the boy talk first, so it's true you kissed her? Ohhhh that is so romantic."

"Reid and Garcia sittinin a tree," Emily Prentiss sang.

"Again with that song," said an agitated Reid. "What does that even mean, why would I be sitting in a tree with Garcia, that is highly dangerous." he said as he gave J.J and Prentiss their coffee. "excuse me, I need to give Pen her coffee." With that he went to the tech's office. What is wrong with the people he works with? Meaningless songs and death threats. Sheesh.

_I think I couldn't of caught a better guy. Think about it, he was with me during Fisher King, I was even the first to meet his mother. When he was kidnapped by Tobias, I watched every minute of the video, not for my health either. He slipped away to drugs but I waited and hoped and prayed he would overcome the addiction. He always brings me coffee. He's me secret keeper, me friend. What the Hell, I love the kid. When I got shot, he was with the team, he will always be there. Isn't that what I need?_

Garcia was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Reid walking in with the sweet aroma of coffee. Man is he good.

"Stop pushing, I want to hear too," JJ whisper yelled, pushing Morgan.

"Woman, will you quit it, that's my little sister he's flirting up in there." Morgan countered. Why are ladies so... Pushy?

"Will you both shut up?" Prentiss asked. They were all spying on Reid and Garcia, with their ears pressed against the door, not so quietly listening to the conversation. They didn't really quite know what to think of the new pairing. How was Strauss going to react more importantly.

"Spency!," they heard Garcia's voice. "You brought coffee."

"Yeah, I always do," Reid answered. From behind the door, Prentiss mouthed the word "smooth" while rolling her eyes, and she and he friends burst into silent giggles.

"Well no matter," Garcia said hurriedly. "Phillip is settling nicely in with my office."

"You mean you troll doll? Glad you like it Pen." Reid answered. "So how about a movie on Friday, their reshowing Star Trek.

"OMG yes! I love Star Trek. I got the hots for Spock," Penelope said with a giggle.

"Well that's not fair to me," joked Reid. Come on, I we need to book an appointment with Strauss about our relationship. As he opened the door, he saw three agents tumble to the floor

"Ow, my head!" Prentiss Exclaimed. "Reid!"

"Oh please, you didn't think I didn't know about you guys spying. your all weird you know." Reid said .

"Baby, why are they on the floor?" Penelope asked Spencer, with a wicked and knowing smile. "Did you beat them up for spying on us lovebirds. Watch out you might hear things you don't want to. She added with a wiggle of her brows.

"Woman, that's nasty," Morgan said, and the friends burst out laughing.

*From the one episode where the crazy cop guy shot Garcia, Season 3 I think? Pfft, it was a memorable one, okay?


	4. Muliple personalities

**A/N:Dun Dun Dun! This chapter is a serious chapter. It took me a loong time to figure out this one, and I'm really typing it up as I go, I know certain fanbases will hate me forever, but that's just the way it is. This is going to be a li'l short mainly due to the fact that I need to get started on the next chapter ASAP. I'm sorry a slcked off, I just failed really. But I got a new commonplace book and done research, so heres the chapter that is mostly coming from my mind. p.s. Can someone tell me wtf the bullpen is? (sorry for text language) I know I used it in the story, but what is it anyway? K  
><strong>

The laugh between the good friends was short lived. Hotchner came and broke up the happiness with news that no one wanted to here.

"We have a new case, everyone come," he said. It was surly odd, as it was usually J.J. who brought on new cases, but the team followed anyway.

"Spencer," Garcia said, Spencer looked back. "Be safe, ok?" This was going to be truly hard for Garcia. This part of the job was always hardest for her, as everyone in the bullpen were her closest friends. But this time it would be harder, as one of them could be the man she loved.

"I will," Spencer said with a smile, and he kissed Garcia lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p>"The killer has alternating M.O's," Hotch said. "this suggests that he has Multiple Personality Disorder."<p>

The blood in Reid's veins froze cold. Multiple Personality? Oh no, no, no, he can't go back there again. Not back to Tobias and drugs and-

"you ok kid?" Morgan asked. Spencer was looking a bit green. Reid looked up, wide eyed.

"Fine," he squeaked. What was he thinking, Tobias was dead. He killed him, he was gone. The thought of another Multiple Personality case still struck a cord though.

"Can I continue, reid?" Hotch asked lightly. Reid nodded. "Right, the unsub is a sadist, obviously getting pleasure from the kill, but the odd thing is every other murder, he seems to try to save them post mortum," Hotch said and pulled up a picture. "see here, stitches added after death. I suspect he has medical training. We're looking for a Man, as it is highly unlikely for a women to be involved in this torture.

"All of the victims have blonde hair, and their eyes-" Prentiss trailed off. The victims had no eyes, as the unsub had pried them out.

* * *

><p>Robin came back from what seemed like the dead. She found herself in a dark room with only one light. There were no doors, but a chute in the ceiling.<p>

"Hello," Robin called out. "Where are you, you sick son of a bitch? What do you want from me!"

"Hello Robin," a voice from an intercom in the corner of the room. "I've been waiting for you,"

* * *

><p>On the plane, Reid looked out the window. He hated all the cases of course, but this one, he <em>hated<em>. Sometimes this job felt a lot like being trapped himself. Never being able to get out, always living through each death and each torturous moment. He hated it, yet he loved the job, the people they did save meant something at least.

"How you holding up kid?" Morgan went to sit by Reid, who was obviously in pain about this certain case.

"You know, if you are kidnapped, the best chance of survival is making small talk with your captor," Reid said. "But the thing is, when your captor has multiple identities, there's no way of telling which identity will listen or care. The rule never logically applied to multiple personalities." He kept rambling. Morgan cut him off.

"Kid you don't have to go through with the case, Hotch will give you file work there, if you like," Derrick started, but Reid wouldn't have it.

"No," Reid said. "No, I can do it." he repeated. "I'm fine,"

* * *

><p>Robin was screaming her head off. "Help me, help!" she yelled. "You son of a bitch, let me out!"<p>

"You a pretty one," the killer spoke. "beautiful, blond hair, please stop screaming Amber."

"Who the Hell is Amber," the victim yelled out. "let me out!"

"I'm sorry," the unsub said in a different voice. "He won't let me."

"Who," Robin asked, this was good. She had him talking. "Who won't let you."

"David," the unsub said. "Don't tell her anything else." he said in a different voice.

This guy was insane. great...

* * *

><p>"The unsub we are looking for is in his mid forties," J.J told the cops, it was time to give a profile. "He stalks his victims for a week exactly before taking them in their own homes."<p>

"We believe that the unsub is posing for someone you would generally let into your house," Reid spoke up. "Look for cops you never seen before, stolen cable company vans, something that will make him out to be harmless."

" The unsub has had medical training, but not much." Prentiss said. With age in mind, we think we are looking for a medical school dropout. He views himself as a failure, stupid.

"With the victims in mind, we believe that he had a negative experience with a blonde haired woman," Hotch continued. "Look for divorces that turned ugly, or an abusive mother." and with that, everyone scattered. Reid couldn't help but be bugged by something. He took a look at each victim's name, something was off. Scrolling down the list of their names for the fifth time, Ashley, Marion, Beverly, Evelyn and the one they were looking for, Robin. All the women were in their forties, all were mothers, but that was not what bugged Reid. It was their names. He wrote down each on the whiteboard but still no luck on how they bothered him. He wrote them in acrostic fashion and suddenly he realized it. He took out his phone.

"Pen- er Garcia, hey," _Stop trying to act cool _he thought to himself. " I need all divorce records in Orange County, California. Look for those who's wife has the name Amber."

"Um, you need to be more specific, are you on speaker?" she asked, typing furiously.

"Try within the past six months, it would be the unsub's stresser. No, how about you?" he said.

"Bingo was his name-o, I got a one Amber Wiley divorced to David Wiley. Good, are we still on for Star Trek?"

"Thanks, send me the records and David's address and Yes we are. Love you,"

"Love you too, Boy Wonder," and Garcia hung up.

"Hotch, I got the unsub's name and address," Reid said. "David Wiley, 125 Gramercy Avenue."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Positive."

* * *

><p>The torture was terrible. "David" was nice enough, but Robin hated his alter ego, Rick. She begged and pleaded, but Rick wouldn't stop. Electro-therepy, Beatings, small cuts all over her body, it was terrible.<p>

"Please! I have a child," Robin screamed. "Her name is Tina. Please." the man ignored her. Robin struggled against her retraints, they wouldn't come loose. That's when she heard a car from the outside.

"HELP ME! HELP!" she screamed, the man covered her mouth with tape and went back up through the hatch.

* * *

><p>The team made it to the house of the killer, Hotch spoke into a megaphone.<p>

"Please come out with your hands up," in response, the killer shot at the cops.

"He's on the second floor, let's get him," morgan said, but Reid protested.

"No, don't!" Reid said. "He's not in his sane state, there's no telling what he will be capable of." Another shot rang out, hitting Prentiss in the leg. She let out a cry.

"He have an agent down, repeat, agent down!"

The snipers took out the killer from the second level of an apartment building across the street.

**A/N: intense chapter! Not much slash in this one, it's more about the job. I'm trying to stay true to the show, you know? don't worry, there will be more Geid next chapter!**

**Review**

**Fave**

**Subscribe**


	5. More Than a Sister

**A/N: Oh my gooooodddd! Prentiss get's shot, and Reid is flips out. Best girlfriend ever comforts him. That last chapter was brutal, I know. This chapter will be too so I decided to clear out this depressing party of unawesome and promise you that next chapter (6) will be fun. To give you a preview, Geid goes to L.A for a game show! I know, it will be the most random thing in the world, but I have been writing about depression subjects, so I needed to release my more nicer side. I AM AWARE PRENTISS IS "DEAD" AND JJ LEFT! Bleh, I want them back so they will be in the story. I'm not going to update for a while, on Vacation. Don't worry though, I'll have you guys in my heart K  
><strong>

The entire team was at the Quantico Hospital where Prentiss was air lifted to. Dr. Spencer Reid felt like he was going insane. While him and Prentiss weren't close when she first came, (in fact he told her she didn't know anything) They had grown to have a great friendship. Twice while in the waiting room he caught himself rocking back and forth. The doctor interrupted his thought with an update.

"She's out of surgery, but still coming out of a sedated state. You can come see her if you like," Spencer got up only to walk straight to Garcia and put his head on her shoulder. Garcia stroked his hair to calm him. The poor guy was taking this real hard.

"Hey, she's okay Ried, it's okay," Garcia said,

"we might have to cancel Star Trek," Reid said weakly. A lame attempt to lighten the mood, no doubt, but at least he wasn't rocking anymore.

The BAU made their way to Prentiss's room. The hospital smelled like gross drugs and airport food. It was as sterile as it looked, with it's white walls and disinfected floors. But the smell was enough to make anyone heave. Reid would rather not be here. He wanted to support Emily, but he hated hospitals. They were too clean and smelly and... terrible.

"Hey there Emily," Morgan said. "How you feeling?" Emily groaned in response. She felt too drowsy to say real words

"The bullet was pretty deep in there," Hotch said. "It shattered your fibula bone, sdo your going to have desk duty for the next 10-24 weeks."

"Don't tell her that," Reid said. "Stop, don't tell her that!"

"Excuse me,Reid," Hotch said.

"well, it's true, stop telling her that!" and with that Reid stormed off.

"Reid," Garcia went after him, out of the room.

"Well, this went well," Morgan said, and the team laughed a bit, except Hotch.

* * *

><p>"Reid, stop," Penelope said, she had followed him out of the hospital and to Reid's car. "What was that?"<p>

"The truth," he replied. "Now let me go home." amd he walked to his car.

"No," Garcia Answered, "no, your going to tell me what is going on with you or I will follow you home and break down your apartment door. Get in my car, and wait. i'm going to say goodbye, then we will go to my place and talk." and with that she turned on her heel and walked back to the hospital. Reid sighed. He knew that he had no other choice but to let Garcia have her way. He got in Esthser and waited for the return of Penelope. Five minutes later, they drove back to Pen's apartment in stiff silence. They bothe walked up to her apartment in silience to. In fact, the silence was only broken after Garcia fixed both of them a drink.

"Now," Garcia said after taking a long sip from her drink. "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wll you quick to the point," Reid muttered. He sighed a bit, not sure himself. "I don't know. It was just seeing her there, in pain. Pen, I love her like shes my sister, aliebt an annoying older sister, but I love her."

"I understand," and Garcia got something that was on her chest for a while now off. "Am I a sister to you? Or am I something more?" Spencer Smiled, despite the serious questions.

"Pen, I love you more than anyone I know, your not my sister, your my love. I wouldn't have it any other way either." and with that, Spencer kissed her.


	6. Let's Make a Profile

**A/N: Ey there! This is kind of a crack chappie. No meaning to story at all, just to relieve all the tension around here. Next chappie will be a bit more romantic. I know I said I was on Vacation, but I got bored, so I found a computer and typed this up. I know, I'm cool. Right near the beach and I go to the library to type up fanfiction -_- Anyway, enjoy! K**

After the kiss, Penelope had some exciting news. "I almost forgot. While you guys were out fighting evil crazy losers, I was listening to my favorit radio station, long story short they had a question on obscure British artists and I figured out the answer in two seconds," she rambled on

"Pen where is this going," reid said cautiously. This wasn't good.

"Well, I scored us two tickets to Let's Make a Deal with complimentary hotel and air fare," Reid groaned. Why did bad things happen to him all the time, this was worse tourture than Tobias.

"Oh please, Spency, please," Garcia begged. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"I don't know how the describing of your pleae looks like ever made a difference, but it did. Okay I'll go." Penelope squealed with delight and ran to go packing.

"Um," Reid started. "When do we leave?"

"In two days," Penelope answered. The doctor groaned again.

"Short notice hun,"

* * *

><p>Spencer shouldn't have been here, but Pen had him, for lack of better word, whipped. For some reason, everyone who goes to the show has to wear a costume. While Reid loved to dress up for Halloween and such things, he simply did not want to have a good time, so he decided he would come as SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. Pen, on the other hand, went full out in a sexy Red Riding Hood dress. He was wondering why all womens costumes had to be a bit degrading when Pen interrupted his thoughts with a "Nyhaaaa!"<p>

"Nyhaaa!" she said. "Your supposed to dress up in costume!" He was wearing his usual sweater vest and slacks and she was really debating whether this guy even knew the meaning of casual dress, let along cosplay and costumes. "You look like your going to work."

"Well, you are a piece of work," Reid said flirtasiouly, pehaps if he got on her good side...

"Nope," Garcia said. "Your not going to butter me up." With that she dragged him by the tie into their hotel's bedroom. She stripped him down to his blouse and slacks, ok she can work with this.

"Pen, this is not time to take off my clothes," Reid said. "I thought you wanted to go to the show."

"Shut up," she said, digging through her clothes. Ah here they are. "Put this on," she commanded, throwing Spencer some suspenders.

"Pen-" Reid started

"Nope," She interrupted. "Put. It. On." Spencer knew better than to argue. She then fixed a bowtie on him. The suspenders lifted his slacks so his mismatched socks shown, and the bowtie made for good effect. Lastly, she put on him a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"There it is!" she proclaimed. The perfect costume for him , a nerd.

"Pen," Spencer said weakly. "Where did you get these things?"

"Let's go," she said, walking out the door. Spencer Quietly followed. _Whipped,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The studio was packed with people dressed in their most extravagant costumes. There were people dressed as pinatas, thos dressed as sandwiches and aven a Whoopie Cushion.<p>

"Pen," Reid asked. "What's a Whoopie Cushion?"

I'll put one on your seat back at the office sometime," she said. _What?_

They took their seats and soon the show began. "Good morning everyone, I'm Wayne Brady and this is Let's make a Deal!" the studio audience started to cheer.

Spencer had to admit, he was enjoying himself. He even profiled the host to figure out which prize wasn't a Zonk, or a terrible thing like a broken down truck or a fake designer handbag. So far, whenever the host announced the better choice, his lips upturned ever so slightly, and while announcing a Zonk, he blinked twice.

"Spencer, snap out of it, silly," Penelope said. You've been called up!" What? Oh no, tings always happen to him. Sheesh. He walked unstedily down the steps to where the host was standing.

"What is your name, nerd?" Brady asked.

"Er" Spencer was a bit camera shy. He was never quite confidant about his looks to begin with, and now he was dressed up in a costume in front of national television. His stomach was a little queasy. "My name is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor!" the host exclaimed. "Aren't you a bit young, doctor?"

"Well I graduated from college with a bacholars degree at the age of 18." Spencer muttered.

"Ah, a genius,' the host bantered. "well let's see whether you can pick the right curtain. tell me do you want curtain number one-"

Blinked twice.

"Or curtain number three."

Upturned lip.

"I'll take curtain number three." Spencer said confindantly.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Spency, you just won us a trip for two to the carribian, AND a spa tretment at the complimentry hotel," Garcia gushed as they walked out of the studio. "How did you know it was that curtain?"<p>

"Easy," the doctor smiled. "I profiled the host."

"You shouldn't be allowed to play these things you know," Penelope said. "My ultra smart sweet sugar cookie Gman."


	7. Kinky Panties and Red Wine

**A/N:Biw chicka Bow WoW! Chicka Chicka WoW Bow! Sorry, had to do that. Next chappie is extra fluffy and my personal favorite. I hate writing the serious chappies but I have to in order to keep an exciting enough plot. I've always hated the fanfics that are what I call Disney. It's all happy and sappy all the way through, I can't take them! The i realized while writing this story how hard it is to write about my favorite characters in pain. Bleh. So enjoy my fluffy chappie! Review for quick update! K**

Reid tapped his pencil on his desk, only one thing on his mind. What was he going to get Pen for their six month anniversary. Even a genius like him couldn't figure out a proper gift for his eclectic girlfriend. He went so far as to googling what people in their mid twenties were into these days, but only turned up with some terrible sounding book called Twilight. _Man, this is difficult. _He thought. The he decided to ask Pen's best friend, Derrick Morgan.

"Morgan," Spencer said. "Can I talk to you in a private place?"

"Sure thing, Pretty Boy, I need to get away from these files anyway." And they both left the bullpen and went into the hall, out of earshot from Penelope's lair.

"Morgan, our 6 month anniversary is coming up and-"

"Stop right here, I know what you need," and he started naming off some odd things. "Pick up so panties for her, boxers that don't have Spock on them for you, scented candles, some slow music. She likes red wine, and get the panties in pink. Most importantly, practice safe-"

"Morgan!" Reid interrupted. "I want to make her happy, not take advantage of her."

"Boy, are you telling me you haven't tapped that yet?" Derrick asked. "Man, your a piece of work."

"No I haven't 'tapped that', and perhaps- perhaps I'm not that experienced in- that." Spencer said . "Funny thing though, did you know-"

"Stop right there," Derrick said. "Are you saying, your still a- a virgin?"

Oh this was gold. Spencer purposefully broke eye contact, that's a yes.

"Don't worry kid, I'll help ruin you, so here's how to wow her, first-"

* * *

><p>A week later Penelope Garcia came home from work a vase of flowers and a lengthy note on how much Spencer loved her. He was the sweetest guy she knew, and that was a fact. For some reason, her apartment smelled... fruity. The lights were dimmed and as she made her way to the dining room, she saw a delicious looking meal and a Spencer Reid waiting for her.<p>

"Ah, Pen," he said. "Your just in time, the steak is still warm."

"You made this?" Garcia said. The meal had all her favorites, steak, potato salad, and green beans. It looked heavenly. "When did you make this?"

"I got out of work a bit early," Oh right, he left only an hour into the work day. So this was why. They had exchanged gifts that work day, Penelope gave him some technical book in German, apparently those things were interesting to him. Spencer in return gave her roses and some wacky flower pens. Penelope set down her flowers and seated herself at the table. They ate and drank red wine and talked about such utterly random topics until the last drop of wine was polished off, and the last bit of steak eaten.

"Um," Spencer said. "I got you something pretty. Actually the women behind the counter of Victoria's Secret kept giving me dirty looks." he pulled out a hot pink something from under the table, very skimpy.

"Dr. Reid, are you trying to seduce me?" Penelope asked with a wink. Spencer wiggled his eyebrows.

"To us!" he said lifting up his empty glass. "To drunken sex and half anniversaries."

"Let's go to my room, loverboy." and with that they clinked their glasses, and closed the bedroom door behind them

**Bah, I know, no sex scenes, but for the sake of staying T. I will tell you that the doctor turned out to have a very dirty mind though, involving whipped cream and- you get the picture -_-**

**Sub**

**Fave**

**Review **


	8. Explosions

**A/N: This is the finale of BaD. Don't worry, I'm making a sequel, so settle down! I'm going to cut it short, but review and all that other stuff K  
><strong>

Garcia and Reid came to work holding hands and matching secret smiles. Everything was going great, the memo came in that Strauss approved their relationship, last nigh was, well, fantastic and Spencer couldn't help but feel his poket, just to make sure _it _was still there. The little black box holding his future was still secure in his slack's pockets. As he passed Derrek's desk, the agent gave him a thumbs up, and Spencer returned it with a goofy smile. He led his girlfriend to her lair and shut the door behind her, sipping his coffee.

"Thank you," Penelope said. "For the most amazing anniversary we had."

"It's the only one we've had," Spencer smiled sheepishly, pulling her into an embrace, kissing her on the lips. For a minute, the only sound was the smacking of there lips as they kissed in the small office. Finally Spencer pulled away slowly "I need to go, work time."

"I love you," Penelope said

"I love you too,"

Spencer made his way back to the bullpen and sat down at his desk. In a euphoria, he barely noticed his coworkers giggling. _How odd,_ he thought. _The sight of Derrek Morgan giggling. _He finally snapped out of it, realizing that it wasn't a good sign to see them laughing in such manner. Suddenly it dawned on him

"You were snooping again!" Spencer snarled. "I don't know how you guy's got back in time, or what you heard but-"

"Settle down Spence," J.J said. "You wouldn't think we would leave you out of our plan."

"Funny thing, webcams are," Prentiss said, showing her computer screen to the young genius. It had a window opened, showing an aerial view of Penelope's lair.

"That's sexual harrasment," Spencer called over the laughs of his fellow agents.

"And funny thing," Penelope's voice rang out from the computer. "Security cameras are." Suddenly an image of one muscular figure standing on a swivel chair, while two figures laughed on underneath him.

"Good one Penelope!" Spencer said into the computer

"I love you too, Gman."

Emily hobbled over to Spencer's desk. She should have been using her crutch, but she decided that she could hoof it the short distance. "So lover boy," she said. "Popped the question yet?"

"shhh not so loud!" Spencer squeaked. "Not yet, but I'm thinking hard about it. I really do love Pen."

"ohhh do you have a ring yet?" J.J asked. "An office engagement might bring so fun to this place."

"Will you keep it down?" Spencer said again. "Of course I got a ring, in my pocket right now."

On the other end Penelope had been listening intently, she hacked into the security cameras again and got a shot of Spencer showing the two girls the ring. It had a huge gemstone in the middle.

"It's sapphire," he said. "The birthstone of her fake birthday month."

"Spence it's so pretty," J.J murmured.

"Pen is sure lucky to have you," Derrek said from his desk. Spencer beamed.

"I don't have a sure plan of when I'm going to ask her." Spencer said. "But I always keep it on me, just in case."

Penelope couldn't take it anymore she got up and went out to the bullpen, where she pulled an unsuspecting Spencer from his chair and kissed him.

"Yes, yes yes I will marry you! I wouldn't have you any other way Spencer, I love you so much."

"I thought I was supposed to ask," Spencer said with a grin.

"Oh quit being a smartass then and get on one knee," Penelope demanded. "Go on."

Spencer got on his left knee and took the ring out of the box. "Penelope Garcia, I think I have known you since about 22. I have been falling for you ever since. It would be my complete honor to be your husband."

"Yes! I will marry you Dr. Spencer Reid." They kissed again while the team cheered, it was Spencer's most happiest moment, he got the chance to marry the most wonderful girl in the world, she was all his. How could he not be happy

Then the first explosion went of, followed by the smoke.

**Woooahhhh Cliff hanger! I hate to leave you like this, but I can't promise not character deaths. I will promise that no one among Geid will die, but someone will. I know, I'm evil. Well So concludes Breakfast at Denny's. Be sure to look out for the sequel, Lunch at Chili's. Wow, I just spent an hour typing this and it's now 1 AM. I'm going to bed. Night! K**


	9. Sequel is out

**A/N: Hello! For all still alerted to this story, but not me in general, the first chapter of Lunch at Chili's is out. You can see it at my profile, so you know the drill, if you liked this story then might as well check out it's sequel, I promise it isn't as crappy as movie sequels! K  
><strong>


End file.
